Beet
Beet is a plant in the game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It headbutts zombies, and each headbutt damages all zombies within an area. It is based on the beetroot or Beta vulgaris, but more resembles a radish (Raphanus sativus) ''visually. Facebook Description ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook page Beet’s a brawler, a tough root from the streets who won’t back down no matter how many zombies line up to take a crack at him. If anything, that makes him even more into it. Strategy Beet's headbutt does about two peas of damage. It also attacks all zombies stacked on top of each other. Beet and Wall-nut make a useful combo, as Beet's Area of Effect attacks all zombies stacked by the Wall-nut, and the Wall-nut delays the zombies. However, the main problem with Beet is that it relies too much on this combo. Otherwise, Beet will just weaken zombies that cross its path before it gets knocked out, wasting 25 sun per revival. When compared to the Chomper from Plants vs. Zombies, the Beet is more useful to an extent compared to the Chomper. While the Chomper can eat a zombie whole, it has a very long chew time until it's ready to eat another zombie. The Beet may not instantly kill zombies, but is capable to rapid-attack and kill zombies in large clumps better than Chompers. This doesn't mean Chompers are worse, however, as the Chomper is better suited for killing tougher zombie types such as Buckethead Zombies that would otherwise knock out the Beet. Finally, they rely too much on a neighboring defensive plant to be useful on their own, making a combo necessary for maximum effectiveness. Beet's rapid headbutt can be used with Snow Pea and Wall-nut, making beet kill the zombies, the only problem of beet that its range is very short. Gallery Beet2.jpg|Beet's first official photo Beet-animated.gif|Beet in action YouGotTheBeet.PNG|You got the Beet! Beet in the Game.png|Beet in the Game. K'O beet.png|KO'd Beet Hh.png|Happy Beet Beet_original_drawings.png|Early Beet drawings PvZ2BeetConcept.jpg|Some more concept art from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, possibly meaning that the Beet was going to replace Bonk Choy Trivia *Beet's use is hitting zombies, a reference to Beet's homonym, beat, meaning to hit violently. **This is similar to how the Squash is used to crush zombies. *If you look closely, you can notice that Beet has a black eye and a missing tooth. When he celebrates at the end, this is better shown. *The Beet is similar to the Bonk Choy from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, as both plants hit zombies at close range. *It was also originally going to be in Plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) but got replaced with Bonk Choy. *Once you complete a level with a Beet in it, the Beet will come out of the ground and kick in the air. (This could be a glitch.) *A KO'd Beet will turn in two circles and fall instead of just falling Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Passive attacking plants